Charmed a New Begining
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Billie and the Charmed ones have defeated the big evil threat, Billie is trying to cope with Christie's death and three certain people make reapperances. Can the Charmed one's and Billie finally lead normal life's?
1. The celebration and Billie's pain

Charmed a new Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed if I did Prue would have come back in the last episode of the last season.

It was the day after they finished the great battle the angel of destiny was talking about.  
Piper was making a big Dinner to celebrate. She had Invited Paige and Henry, Phoebe and Coop, Billie, and Darrel and Sheila, ( Their kid(s) were with a babysitter). Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Piper told her husband Leo. she answered the door and saw Phoebe and her husband Coop, Paige with her husband Henry, and their friend Darrel and his wife Sheila. "Hi, guys it's good to see you!'Piper told them.

"It's good to see you to Piper." Phoebe said as she hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to see you." Paige said giving her a hug.

"Well, come on in." Piper said.

They all washed their hands and Sat down at the dinner table where Piper had put out a big delicious dinner. She had made Turkey, Mashed potatoes,(I'm sorry If I'm making you hungry)Mixed vegetables, Strawberry shortcake, Ice cream Floats, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, apple pie, and watermelon.

"Wow Piper that's a lot of food." Phoebe commented.

"Well it's a feast." Piper said. "We should be celebrating."

"I agree." Henry said.

"Yes, the big evil threat is gone." Leo said.

"Yeah," Billie said quietly. Billie wasn't exactly happy about that because her older sister Christie was the evil threat. When they were little Christie was captured by a demon and raised evil. Even though it was hard Billie had to kill her in the end.

"Billie I'm sorry." Phoebe said.

"It's all right." she answered.

"If there was another way we would have done it to save your sister." Paige told her.

"Yeah right!" Like you even care!" Billie said as she ran off crying.

"I'll go talk to her." Pheobe said.

"No." Piper said grabbing her arm. "Let's both go talk to her."

"Okay." Phoebe said. "Let's go."

"Billie." Pheobe said. "Can we come in?" There was no answer. Pheobe pushed open the door and they saw Billie lying in Prue's old room crying into her pillow. Then they both walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Billie." Pheobe began. "I'm really sorry for what you had to do to your sister..... but it was the right thing to do. Ev en though it meant losing your sister."

"That dosen't make the hurt go away." Billie said crying.

"No it dosen't." Piper said. "It will hurt for awhile maybe for ever."

"We know what it's like to lose a sister Billie." Pheobe said.

"We lost our older sister Prue." Piper said.

"It stills hurt sometime's after all this time." Pheobe said.

"We're here for you Billie." Piper said.

We always will be." Pheobe told her. "like Piper and I were there for each other when Prue died.

"We got through Prue's death together and, now we're here to help you get though Christie's death." Piper said.

"Thanks guys." Billie said smiling through her tears.

"Your welcome." The two of the three sisters said.

Billie had finally stopped crying so, they went back downstairs to eat again and enjoy the feast Piper made.

Author's note: I hope you like it tell me if you want me to make chapters longer and, Tell me if you like it. Please review.


	2. Demon attacks and Piper breaks down

Demon attacks and Piper breaks down

Author's note: I will make Chapters longer and more descriptive. Thanks for telling me you want me to make Chapters longer and descriptive I'm really glad you did. I hope you enjoy reading this. Oh and if there's anything else you would like me to do please tell me in a review or PM. Thanks!

They had finished eating and then they sat down in the living room and started talking.

"Do you remember the time when we......" Paige began. They all began talking except Piper. Piper wasn't talking because she heard Wyatt and Chris cry so she went upstairs and she saw a demon and she

blew him up. She walked into the nursery and picked up Wyatt in one arm and Chris in the other and she toke them downstairs with her.

"Hey, can one of you take Wyatt and someone else take Chris?" Piper asked.

"I'll take Chris." Paige said.

"I'll take my little Wyatt nephew." Pheobe said.

Piper handed her sons to her two younger sisters and said. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Piper walked up the stairs and then walked into the attic. She felt like crying because she wanted her older sister to be there with her to celebrate.

"Prue should be here." Piper said to herself.

Meanwhile Pheobe and Paige had put Chris and wyatt down for their naps and then they went downstairs. Piper then heard a big crash.

"Piper get down here now!" Pheobe yelled.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back. Piper ran down the stairs and tried to blow up the demon but before she could she was thrown against the wall.

Paige threw a vanquishing potion she had in her pocket and The three sisters read a spell and vanquished the demon.

"Piper." Paige said. "I have to heal you so stay still." Paige slowly healed Piper's head and then Pheobe and Paige helped her stand.

"Are you all right Piper?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Piper said. "Thanks Paige."

"Your welcome." Paige answered.

"Let's go sit back down in the living room." Leo said.

"No thanks I'm fine I just want to be alone for awhile." Piper told her husband.

"Okay." he replied.

Piper walked up the stairs and sat down at the top of them and for some reason she started to cry. and she remembered Prue and how if she was there she would hold her and tell her that it's all right that she is there for her.....but she wasn't.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her stomach and she looked up and saw Leo.

"What's wrong Piper?" Leo asked her.

"Nothing." She said. "I just had something in my eye." Piper said as she wiped her tears away. Leo could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

"Piper I know your not telling me the truth." Leo said.

"I'm not but I don't want to talk about it." Piper told him.

"Okay, But if you want to talk...I'm here for you." He told her.

"All right." Piper replied.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Leo asked.

"No you can stay." She told him. After a few minutes she stoped crying.

Leo then said. "Do you want to go downstairs now?"

"Yeah." she replied. They walked downstairs and sat down in the living room with Darrel, Sheila, Paige, Billie, Pheobe and Coop.

"Hey are you feeling better now Piper?" Sheila asked.

"Yes" she answered. "Much better thank you."

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer but we really have to go we told the babysitter we'd be back by nine." Darrel said.

"Oh, that's okay." Piper said. "I'm glad you could come to our celebration dinner."

"It was a lovely dinner Piper." Sheila said.

"Thank you." She replied. "I enjoyed making it."

"Well, we have to go so we'll see you later Piper Leo." Darrel said. "Say goodbye to the boys for us."

"Will do Darrel." Leo said.

"Bye Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry,Phoebe, and bye Coop." Sheila and Darrel said as they walked out of the door.

"Bye." they all replied.

"Well, we really have to be going to." Pheobe said. "I have work in the morning."

"Okay, well it's beenm nice seeing you again Phoebs." Piper said giving her sister a hug.

Pheobe hugged her back and then hugged Paige and Leo and then said. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Paige, Henry, Billie, Leo and Piper all said.

Paige got up and Piper said. "No, Don't tell me you guys have to leave too."

"Yeah," Paige began. "We do."

"Oh, Well it's been nice seeing you."Piper said as she hugged Paige and then Henry. "You guys Come back to visit soon."

"Okay,we will." Henry said to them. Paige and Henry walked out the door and closed it.

Billie then said. "Piper.....Leo, do you mind if I stay here for awhile because I don't hava a home to go to you know since the demons killed......My parents." Billie finished quietly.

"You can absolutly stay here." Piper said. You can use Phoebe's old room."

"Thanks Piper." She said.

"Anytime." She replied. "If you need anything just call for me."

"Okay." She said. "Good night Piper, Good night Leo."

"Good night Billie." they answered.

Piper and Leo checked on the boys who were still sleeping and then went to bed themselves after they cleaned up the mess from the dinner.

Author's note: It's Longer but I'm not sure if it's more descriptive. I hope you like it!


	3. Piper's nightmare and hearing things?

Piper's nightmare and hearing things?

Author's note: I am going to make this Chapter at least as long as the second one maybe even longer.

"Hey, Do you want me to help you clean up this mess?" Leo asked.

"No I'm good." Piper said "Go ahead and go to sleep."

"Okay, If you need anything, just come and get me."he said.

"All right." Piper said. Piper finished cleaning up the mess and went upstairs. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She then decided to check on the boys one more time before she went to bed. She looked at her two sons sleeping peacefully. She then decided to get the crystals to put around the boys room. After all you can't be to sure when a demon is going to attack.

She got the crystals and put them all around the boys room and then she crawled into her bed next to Leo and fell into a deep sleep.

She started dreaming........

_A familiar tornado had appeared. Shax had come back._

_"Phoebe!" Prue had shouted. Phoebe had not come running.... not this time._

_Shax tried to get Dr. Griffith. _

_"NO!" Prue shouted as she jumped into the way of Shax and Shax threw her through the wall in the sun room._

_"NO!" Piper shouted as she jumped into the way of Shax and tried to blow him up. Shax threw her though the sun room wall too._

_Prue and Piper fell into unconsciousness. Shax had faced . _

_"What are you?" Dr. Griffith asked._

_"The end." Shax said and he then killed him._

_Later Phoebe and Leo came back to the manor. Phoebe found them lying on the ground where they had been thrown though the sun room wall. _

_"Leo!" Phoebe called. Leo came and healed Piper, but he couldn't heal Prue._

_She had woken up. _

_"Where's Prue?" She looked and saw Prue lying on the ground dead. "No....no....no Come on Prue.....wake up honey.....Prue.....come on......."_

She had woken up from this nightmare. Which she had remembered how Prue died. She looked and saw Leo lying in the bed still sleeping. She creped slowly out of bed and she looked at the clock. It read 4:35. She walked out of her room and checked on the boys. She walked out of their room and walked up the stairs to the attic. She walked into the attic and she saw someone sitting at the table wioth a cauldron with the book open in front of her as she recited.

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood to blood return to me_

"She saw it was Billie. Piper said Billie what are you still doing up?"

"Trying to bring back Christie." Billie told her. Piper looked at her face and saw she had been crying.

"Billie honey isn't not going to work."Piper said.

"How do you know?" Billie said.

"I've tried it before and it didn't work." Piper said to her. "None of the other spells will work either honey."

'I want her to come back." Billie said as she started crying again.

"I know honey." Piper said. "I want Prue to come back all of the time."

"Really." She asked.

"Really, there are days when I just want my older sister to be there for me to hug me and tell me it's going to be all right and her to tell me that she won't ever leave me." she told her.

"I want Christie back." Billie told her. "I want her to come back and this time be good."

"I know." Piper told her. "Well it's time to go to bed you've been up late enough now go to bed and get your rest."

"Okay." Billie replied as she started walking down the attic stairs.

Piper felt upset because her older sister was gone still. She felt they should give them back Prue for all that they have done and everything they have gone through. Piper started singing a sad song.

_Why'd you go and leave me alone By:CampRockfan4ever_

_every night I lay ed awake wishing you were here_

_I tried to bring you back, but it still hasn't worked _

_I tried to get over you being gone, but I can't_

_I want you to be here when I cry_

_I want you to dry all my tears_

_and help me get though my fears_

_I want you to hold me tight _

_and tell me it's gonna be alright_

_That you will never leave me again_

_When I call your name_

_I want you to come to help me_

_I want you to be here with me all the time_

_Everyday and every night, Somehow someway _

_I want you to come back to me_

_I want you to be here when I cry_

_I want you to dry all my tears_

_and help me get though my fears_

_I want you to hold me tight_

_and tell me that it's gonna be all right_

_that you will never leave me again_

_never- oh never -oh never again-_

She finished singing and she turned around when she thought she heard someone call her name.

"Who's there?" Piper asked looking around. When she saw no one there she went downstairs to check on her sons and saw both sleeping untroubled. Then she went back to her bed room and crawled back under the sheets with Leo and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter! I am thinking of binging back Andy in a future chapter. Do you think I should?


	4. The return of Andrew Trudeau

The return of Andrew Trudeau

Author's note: Andy comes back in this Chapter. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

The next morning Piper Halliwell woke up. She looked through her dresser and picked out a outfit for that day. It was a pair of brown jeans, a light purple T-shirt that had butterflies on it, and purple socks and white sneakers. She got dressed, then brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail and went downstairs and started cooking breakfast for her family. She washed her hands and started cooking pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and English muffins.

"Hey Piper." Leo said as he entered the kitchen with their two sons.

"Good morning Leo." Piper said."Wash the boys hands and then sit them at the table I'm almost done cooking breakfast."

"Okay." He answered. Leo left the room with Chris and Wyatt and washed their hands and set Wyatt at the table and Chris in his highchair. Piper then served them breakfast.

"Hey where's Billie?" Piper asked.

"I think she's upstairs." Leo told his wife.

"Okay." She answered "Billie! Time to eat breakfast!"

Billie came downstairs in her pajamas and washed her hands and sat down at the table and started putting food on her plate. Leo finished his breakfast and said. 'I have to go to magic school. See you later."

"See you later." Billie answered sleepily. Then there was a crash.

"Great!" she heard someone say.

"Billie watch Chris and Wyatt while I got upstairs and see what that was." Piper said to her.

"Okay." Billie replied.

Piper ran up the stairs and into the attic and she saw.......... Andy Trudeau.

"Andy?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh, Hey Piper." Andy said sorry about that."

That's okay." Piper said. "What are you doing here Andy?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you guys till you get a new white lighter." He said.

"Wait...." Piper said. "Does that mean your a ....."

"A white lighter." Andy finished for her. "Yes. Yours, Wyatt and Chris's white lighter for now."

"Prove it." She said crossing her arms.

"Okay." he said. He orbed out of the place he was standing and orbed behind Piper. "Over here." He said. Piper turned around and saw him orb back in the room. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, Andy it's great to have you back." Piper said giving him a friendly hug.

"Great to see you too Piper." Andy told her.

"I didn't know you were a white lighter." Piper said. "Why didn't you come back and visit us?"

"I couldn't I wasn't allowed to." He told her. Besides I had other charges to take care of."

"Oh, well it's good to see you now." She told him. "Oh, hey I want to introduce you to someone." Piper walked downstairs and led Andy into the kitchen. "This is Billie." she said gesturing to Billie.

"Hi." Billie said politely.

"Hi." He replied.

"Hey Piper." Billie said.

"Yeah?" Piper asked. "What?"

"Is it okay if I go put the boys down for their naps their both tired." She asked.

"Sure." Piper said. "Don't forget to turn on the baby monitor!" She called after her.

"I'll remember!" she called back to Piper.

"Incoming!" Billie yelled. "Demon!" A demon appeared before her and Piper was thrown back before she had a chance to try to blow it up.

"Piper!!!" Billie yelled. Billie quickly threw a knife that was on the table at it and it disappeared. Billie had vanquished it. Andy ran over to Piper and quickly started healing her.

"Are you okay Piper?" Andy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you." Piper said to him. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." he answered. "Hey, I'm just doing my job." Billie ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank goodness you're all right." she said. "you're like my sister and I don't ever want to lose you." she told her with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm all right Billie." Piper assured her. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"Are you sure." she asked.

"Yes I'm sure." She said confidently.

"Don't worry you will never lose me." Piper said hugging her back. "I won't leave you like Prue left Phoebe and me."

"Never?" Billie asked.

"Never." Piper replied. "Now go and get dressed."

"Okay." She answered. Billie went upstairs and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a pink shirt with flowers covering it, white socks, and white sneakers. She came back downstairs and she helped Piper clean up the kitchen. Then she said. "I'm going to go shopping is that all right?"

"Yeah." Piper said. "See you later."

"See you." Billie said. Piper went upstairs and started cleaning up the vase Andy had Accidentally knocked over.

"Hey you need me to help with that?" Andy asked.

"No just go upstairs and keep and eye on Chris and Wyatt for me. Okay?" Piper said.

"Okay." he replied. Piper finished cleaning up the vase and she then decided to call Phoebe and tell her what was bothering her. She dialed Phoebe's work number.

"Hi, Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said as she answered her phone.

"Hi Phoebe, It's Piper." she said.

"Hey Piper what's the matter?" Phoebe asked her older sister with a note of concern in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing important." Piper began. "Andy just came back for a visit."

"What!?' Phoebe said. "You said Andy as in Andy Trudeau." she said.

"Yeah, He's Wyatt's, Chris's, and my new temporary white lighter." she said to her little sister. "Well until they give us another white lighter."

"Oh my gosh. That is compleatly unexpected." Phoebe said. "Did you make sure he isn't a warlock?"

" Well when I asked him to prove it to me he orbed." She said.

"Well how do you know he isn't a demon or warlock that stole a white lighter's power?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay I'll poke him with a needle and see if he bleeds." Piper told her.

"Hey Andy come here a minute." Piper called. She quickly poked his finger and he began to bleed. "He's bleeding." She told Phoebe.

"Okay he's really a white lighter then." Phoebe said. "I'll stop by at the manor after work okay?"

"Okay." she answered. "See you soon."

"Bye Piper!" she said.

"Bye!" she replied. She hadn't really told Phoebe what was bothering her. "Oh well." she said to herself. "I'll tell her later."

Author's note: What do you think about this chapter? I am thinking of bringing Christie back too. Should I?


	5. Phoebe's good news

Charmed Chapter 5 Phoebe's good news

Author's note: If you have any ideas you would like me to put in this story you can send them to me in a review or you can Private message me. Thanks to all of you who like and reviewed this story!

Phoebe had just finished writing her column and she said to her assistant.

"Can you please give these to Alice?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Okay I have to go now." Phoebe said."I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Phoebe." Alice said.

"Bye." she said as she walked out of her work place.

Meanwhile "Piper look out!!!" Andy ducked just in time barely missing a fireball.

"Take this!!!" Piper said as she tried to exploded him."He's not exploding. Why is he not exploding?!"

"He's a demon that you need the power of three to vanquish!" Andy said.

"Hey Pip-" she said she quickly levitated and missed a fireball.

"Hey,I could use some help in here Phebe's." Piper shouted.

"I'm coming!" Phoebe said as she ran into the room and kicked a demon knocking him into a wall.

"Hey, Thanks." Piper said.

"Okay, so how do we vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.

"We need the power of three Phoebe." Her older sister Piper said to her.

"Of course why can't it be easy?" Phoebe said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"What?!" she said as she orbed in.

"Behind you!!!!" Her two older sisters yelled. Paige quickly orbed out of the way before she was hit.

"we need you to help us read this spell." Phoebe said.

"So we can vanquish this demon." Piper finished for her.

"Okay." She read a spell and the demon exploded and was vanquished.

"Hey sis how has it been?"Paige said.

"Great, Andy an old friend of ours that died just dropped by and he's Wyatt's Chris's and my temporary white lighter until they assign us another white lighter." Piper told Paige.

"Oh, It's nice to meet you." Paige said politely.

"Yeah, same here." Andy replied.

"So Andy." Phoebe said as they sat down in the living room." How have you been?"

"Great." Andy told her. "How about you?"

"Oh you know the usual fighting demons and warlocks." Paige said.

"Guys go and wash your hands and we can eat the left overs from last nights big feast." Piper told them.

"Okay mom." Paige teased her.

"Paige." Piper said.

"All right I'm going!" She said.

"Piper you're bleeding." Phoebe said.

"Oh, It's nothing!" Piper told her.

"Piper you need to be healed." she told her.

"Really I'm fine." she told her sister.

"Andy, Piper's bleeding come heal her!" Phoebe yelled.

Andy ran down the stairs and went over to Piper and healed her arm. "Thanks Andy." Piper said gratefully.

"Your welcome." he answered.

"Okay let's eat!" Piper said. Then Piper heard her sons crying. "I'll go and get Wyatt and Chris you guys go ahead and eat." Piper ran up the stairs and went into her sons room and she blew up a demon that was in their room and then picked them both up and told them "It's going to be all right. Mommy's here." Then her boys finally quieted down and Piper toke them downstairs and she sat with Wyatt and Chris on her lap and then she started feeding her kids.

"Piper!" Billie shouted. "I'm back!"

"I'm in the kitchen and Phoebe, and Paige are here!" She told her.

"Okay." She replied. "Hey guys!" she said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Billie!" They all said in unison.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Paige asked.

"No thanks!" She told them. "I ate at the mall."

"Okay." she replied. "See you later!"

"Later!" Billie called over her shoulder as she ran upstairs into her bed room.

Wyatt and Chris were done eating so Piper put them down on the sun porch to play with their toys and told Andy to watch them for her.

Piper cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher with dirty dishes and started it. Then she went out to the sun porch and sat down and started playing with her two sons. Phoebe's phone then rang.

"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking." She said as she answered her phone. "What!? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Her doctor told her. "Congratulations Mrs. Halliwell."

"Thanks." She said. She then hung up the phone.

"Piper! Paige! Come here I need to talk to you!" Phoebe said yelling.

"Okay." Piper answered.

"I'm coming!" Paige told her older sister.

"Guys I have been sick lately. I've been throwing up and I thought It was just the stomach bug, But I went to the doctor just to make sure and she called me just now and guess what?!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"What?!" Her two sisters both asked at the same time.

"I'm pregnant!" She said smiling.

"That's great Phoebe!" Piper said as she gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Paige said giving her a hug too.

"I'm so glad." Phoebe said. "I'm finally going to get a daughter like I had in a vision."

"Have you told Coop yet?" Paige asked.

"No, I haven't told him." Phoebe said. "Do you think I should call him and tell him the good news?"

"No, I think you should wait until he get's home and then tell him." Piper said.

"Okay well I am have to be going now." She told her two sisters. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay Bye Phoebe!" Both of her sisters said waving.

"Wait Phoebe let me come with you in case a demon or warlock attacks you." Paige said.

"I don't think that's neccesary Paige." Pheobe told her.

"Well, you know it's better to be safe then sorry." Paige said.

"I agree with Paige." Piper told Phoebe.

"Okay, let's go Paige." She told her.

"Bye Phoebe! Bye Paige!" Piper called.

"Bye Piper!" Her two younger sisters said in unison.

Author's note: Tell me what you think. Happy fourth of July everyone!


	6. The new whitelighter's

Charmed a New beginning chapter 6 The new white lighters

Author's note:I hope you all had a happy fourth of July! I hope you like and Sorry for the grammar mistakes in the previous chapters I don't feel like changing them so I'm just going to leave them. Sorry if they bother you.

Summary: two certain people return, Paige is assigned a new charge, Phoebe tells Coop the good news, Piper powers get a little wacky and Billie gets attacked.

Phoebe and Paige drove to her house and walked in the front door where they were greeted by Coop. "Hey Phoebe, Hey Paige." Coop said. "Did you have a good day at work Phoebe?"

"Yeah." She replied."How about you?"

"Good as well." He told her.

"Well thanks for coming with me Paige." Phoebe told her. "You can orb to your house now."

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She reassured her. "I have Coop to keep me safe and I can fight you know if necessary."

"Okay." She said. "Bye Phoebe. I'll call you later to see how you're doing."

"Okay, Bye Paige." Phoebe replied.

"What was that all about?" Coop asked after Paige had orbed out.

"Oh, um, about that." She began to say. "I got a call from the doctor when I was over to see Andy, and he told me I'm pregnant."

"That's great Phoebe, honey." Coop said as he gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad you think so." She told her husband.

"Hey I got pizza Phoebe if you want some."He said. "Unless you want something else."

"No pizza is great." She said.

Meanwhile......

Paige had been called bye the elders up there.

"Paige." A female elder said. "We have decided to assign you another charge."

"Okay." Paige replied. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Her name is Jennifer she is twenty one years old and she is a new white lighter who needs your help. She has blond hair and blue eyes." She told Paige.

"Okay." She said to them. "I'll go help her."

"Thanks Paige." The female elder replied.

"Your welcome." Paige said. "I like helping people. Bye!" Paige then orbed out and began told look for her charge.

During this time........

"I'm here to help you." A black haired, blue-greened eyed girl told her charge.

"I don't deserve to be helped!" The brown haired 20 year old girl said as she backed away from her white lighter.

"Christie!" The black haired girl said. "I'm here to help you!All of those bad things you have done they are all in the past, all that matters is that you want to be good, and you want to make up for all the bad you have done."

"Really." She asked crying.

"Yes Christie." her white lighter told her. "It will all be okay."

"You promise?" She asked her.

"I promise." She told her charge. "Now come on I will show you the way. Just follow me and hold my hand. I will help you. Let me be your guide."

"All right." she answered.

At the same time......

"Hey Piper! Look out!" Andy called out to her. Piper tried to blast him but she missed terribly. "Piper hand me the vanquishing potion!" He yelled. She tossed it to him, He threw it at the demon and vanquished him. "What's up with your powers?"

"I don't know. I think I have an idea though." She muttered the last phrase. "Hey Andy can you take the boys to magic school for me and ask Leo to keep an eye on them and tell him your a whitelighter, and also tell him I sent you to take the boys to him."

"Okay see you later Piper." Andy replied.

"Bye." She called after him. Then the phone rang. "Hello Halliwell residence."

"Hey Piper, have you seen the news today?" Darryl asked.

"No." She replied. "Why?"

"Just turn on the TV and you'll see what I mean." He said to her.

"All right." She she answered. Piper turned on the TV and saw a certain black haired, blue-green eyed girl who had just saved a girl who looked exactly like Christie.

"Prue." She whispered. Christie!?"

Meanwhile....

"Take that witch!" A demon roared as he lunged at Billie. Bllie jumped out of the way just in time and threw a fireball at him. Which vanquished him. Billie quickly ran back to the manor and walked inside.

"Hey Piper what's the matter?" Billie asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." she said. She then picked up the phone and dialed Paige's number. "Paige it's me Piper."

"Hey Piper!" Paige said. "I'm kind of busy with a new charge right now. Is it really urgent?"

"I don't know. Would your oldest sister coming back who you thought was dead and you just found out she isn't dead count?" Piper asked her youngest sister.

"What!" Paige exclaimed. "Prue?"

"Yeah, I saw her on TV saving a girl who looked like Christie from a fire." Piper said.

"Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed again. "Christie's back too?!"

"Yeah." She replied. "Can you bring your charge to the manor and keep an eye on her while you help me?"

"Sure."The youngest Halliwell sister replied. "I'll be right there with my charge. Okay? Bye."

"Bye." Piper replied. Then Piper dialed Phoebe's number. "Hi, Phoebe I have to talk to you."

"Can it wait I have an important interview in a few minutes." Phoebe asked.

"No, Prue is alive Phoebe!" She told her.

"What!?" She said.

"Yeah I just found out ten minutes ago. I also found out that Christie is alive" Piper said. "Paige is on her way to the manor with her charge. Can you reschedule your interview?"

"Yeah, absolutely." her sister said. "I'll be right there. Okay? Bye."

"Bye see you soon Phoebe." She replied.

"Hey Alice reschedule my interview for me. thanks! Bye!" Phoebe said as she rushed out of her work place, She got into her car and started driving towards the manor.

Meanwhile....

"Billie." Piper said."I just found out that Prue and Christie are alive."

"What?!" She exclaimed as she fell down on the couch behind her.

"I saw them both on TV this about fifteen minutes told her. Prue saved Christie from being burned in a fire."

"Oh my god?!" Billie said in surprise.

Author's note: So what did you think of it? I have a dress rehearsal for the play I'm in so I won't get to write anymore tomorrow and probably not for the next two and a half weeks.


	7. The reason

The Reason

Author's note: I hope you like this. If you have any story you would like to suggest I write you can send it to me in a review or a private message.

Summary: All four charmed sisters are reunited once again and so are Billie and Christie, Paige finds out something about her charge, and Piper, Chris, Wyatt, Phoebe,and Paige get new white lighters.

Paige arrived at the Halliwell manor with her charge Phoebe was already at the front door waiting.

"Hey Piper! Paige shouted.

"We're here!" Phoebe finished for her.

"Hey guys!"Piper said.

"Do you have any idea where Prue is?" Phoebe asked earnestly.

"No, but I have her necklace that has her name on it that we can use to scry for her." Piper told her.

"Okay, you do that." Phoebe told her. "Paige you go check at magic school for something that can help us find her, and I will check with Darryl and see if he saw where she went. Okay let's go!" Paige orbed out,Piper went to the attic with Prue's necklace in her hand, and Phoebe grabbed her coat and said before she left. "Billie do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." She replied. "Let's go." Billie and Phoebe got into Phoebe's car and went to the police station.

"Hey Darryl!" Phoebe called out.

"Yeah?" Darryl asked.

"Do you have Any idea where they are?" She asked meaning Prue and Christie.

"No, The last time they were seen was in the house that was set on fire." He told Billie and Phoebe.

"Okay, well thanks for your help." Billie said. Billie and Phoebe got back in to the car and started heading back towards the manor.

Meanwhile.....

"Come on!" Piper said. "Just drop already!! Ah! she sighed with frustration. "I'll never find Prue and Christie at this rate!" She then decided to call the elders. when a female elder came down. Where in hell are Prue and Christie."

"They're not in hell Piper." She replied calmly.

"Don't you be smart with me!" Piper told her. "Where are they?!"

"Would you please calm down Piper." she asked.

"No I will not calm down!" She yelled at her. My sister is a white lighter and so is Billie's sister and you didn't tell us!!!!!!!"

"Piper."

"Don't you Piper me." she said in angry voice. "Why didn't you tell us!? Did it just slip your mind!?"

"Piper." the elder began.

"I want a straight answer from you right now!" She said. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"You needed to get over Prue's death so you wouldn't rely on her." the female elder told her.

"What?"Piper said. "Forget it I'm done with you elders!" She said angrily. she stormed back up the stairs and went into Prue's old room and sat on Prue's old bed and cried.

"Piper." someone said softly. Piper turned around and saw Prue sitting next to her with Christie next to her.

"Prue." Piper said. Piper hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay Piper." Prue her oldest sister told her as she hugged her back. "I'm here and I won't leave you again. For awhile Prue just sat there holding Piper while she cried.

"Why are you here?" Piper asked her through her tears.

"The elders assigned me to be your white lighter, Paige will be Christie's and Billie's white lighter." she told her.

Meanwhile....

Paige had just arrived back from magic school. "She walked upstairs and called to Piper I'm sorry Piper I couldn't find her."

"That's all right I'm right here Paige." Prue said. Paige looked in front of her and saw her older sister Prue that she had never met holding Piper.

"Prue?" Paige said.

"Yeah, it's me baby sister." Prue told her with tears coming to her eyes.

"Prue!" Paige said as she ran and hugged her while she began crying. Prue hugged her back and held two of her sisters while they broke down.

"It's all right Paige I'm here for you too." Prue told her.

Phoebe and Billie were walking upstairs and they said. " We couldn't find them." They were looking at the floor.

"Paige said. "That's all right. She came to us."

"She's right here." Piper told them.

Phoebe and Billie looked up and saw Prue holding Paige who had tears in her eyes. Phoebe ran to her oldest sister and threw her arms around Piper, Paige and Prue.

"Prue." Phoebe said crying.

"It's all right." Phoebes I'm here." She told her.

"You didn't find Christie?"Billie asked crying.

"I'm right here Billie." someone said. She looked up and saw none other than her older sister Christie. She ran and hugged her and she began to cry even harder.

"It's all right I'm here." she said hugging her only little sister. Then Andy and Leo orbed back in with Chris and Wyatt and saw the whole Reunion going on.

"Prue? Christie?" Leo said. "You're back!?"

"Yeah, I'm back Leo!" She said smiling and she then hugged him. she then saw the then asked. "Are these you're boys Leo?"

"Yeah mine and Piper's boys." he said smiling.

"You mean I'm an Aunt too as well as a sister and a white lighter?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Piper said. "Do you want to hold them?"

"I'd love to." She said with a big smile on her face, a real smile. Leo handed her Chris and Wyatt and she held the for a few minutes and then asked. "What are their names?

Leo then said. "The lone with blonde hair is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

"And." Piper added. The little on is Christopher, But we call him, Chris."

"Hi Chris, Hi Wyatt. I'm your Auntie Prue."

"Auntie Prue." Wyatt said.

"That's right." Prue said smiling.

"Prue?" Phoebe said.

"What?"

"Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What is it Phoebe?" Prue asked

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" that's great Phoebes! Prue told her sister.

"I know!" I found out yestertday." She told her older sister.

"Guys I have to go My charge is in trouble."Paige said.

"Okay then go and help her." they told her. Paige then orbed out.

"Paige!" Jennifer her charge yelled. Paige ran over to her and fought off the demons. Then she said A simple spell she made up on the spot.

_In this spot where demons dwell_

_Take them away_

_Cast them into hell_

_right now today_

Then the demons disappeared and Jennifer said. "Thank you Paige for helping me. Your my best friend I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well thanks!" Paige said.

Jennifer and Paige were walking to her house and Paige then saw Mitchell. "Hey Mitchell. " Paige called.

"Hey Paige!" He said. Then he saw Jennifer. "Jenny?"

"Jenny? Why did her call you that?" Paige asked her.

"Because I am.....well was his fiance." Jennifer told her.

"Wait so your his fiance that was killed by some demons?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jenny said. "After that I became a white lighter."

"Wait your a whitelighter Jenny?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah." she told him.

"Okay Mitchell can she stay with you and can you keep her safe for me?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Okay see you later!" Paige said. "Bye!" She then orbed out and Jenny was left with Mitchell to Protect her.

Author's note: I hope you like it! Tell me what you think please!

Here's a little preview for the next chapter!

_" Why couldn't I save you?!" Prue asked._

_"I wasn't mean't to be saved!" Andy told her._

_"Well it's my fault you're dead!" Prue told him. Andy put one hand of his on her shoulder and then used his other hand to lift up her chin so she was looking at him. _

_"Listen to me Prue it's not you're fault I died. Okay? It was my time." Prue beganto cry and Andy put his arms around her and held her while she cried._


	8. Prue cries and Paige feels out of place

Charmed Chapter 8 Paige feels out of place and Prue breaks down

Author's note: I have some free time since the play I was in is over so I decided to work on this chapter. I have tons of school work to do so, that's why I can't update my stories a lot. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! Please please please forgive me! The play has been long over I haven't worked on this chapter in a while.

Paige orbed back home into the manor and she saw Billie with her sister Christie.

"I'm so sorry Billie, so very sorry I can't believe how evil I was. I'm so sorry!" Christie said to Billie.

"It's all right Christie you're not evil anymore and that's what matters." Billie told her older sister. Billie then gave her a hug trying to reassure her.

Prue held two of her little sisters (Piper and Phoebe) and told them it was all right. "I can't believe this . Are you really here?" Phoebe asked. "Or is this just a dream?"

"Don't worry I'm really here and I'm not going to leave you guys ever again." Prue told them still hugging her younger sisters Piper and Phoebe.

"I hope not because I can't deal with losing you again." Piper said crying.

"Piper never stole that jacket of yours I did and I'm sorry!" Phoebe said.

"It's all right don't worry about the jacket Phoebe."

Paige hung back and watched Billie hugging her sister Christie and, Prue hugging Piper and Phoebe. She felt as if she didn't belong._ What do they need me for now. They have Prue and she's better than me. I don't have to be here anymore._

Prue let go of Phoebe and Piper and said. "Let's go to P3 and hang out."

"Sure." Piper said. "Billie and Christie come with us."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Billie asked.

"Sure." Prue said. "The more the merrier." Prue, Andy, Leo, Piper, Billie, and Christie walked downstairs. Phoebe started to follow them but, she stopped and turned around and saw Paige.

"Paige come with us." Phoebe said to her.

"No, I have to really get back to work." Paige said.

"Just call your work and tell them you can't come back in today." she told her little sister.

"No, I can't." she said to her.

"Sure you can."

"All right. Let's go." Paige said.

"Good girl let's go party at P3!" Phoebe said. Phoebe and Paige joined the others downstairs.

"Wait!" Piper said." We can't leave the kids here alone."

"We'll take them with us Piper." Leo said. "Don't worry."

"Okay." She replied.

"Hold on." Phoebe said. "Let's call Henry and Coop to come with us."

"Good idea." Paige said. "I'll call Henry you call Coop." Paige pulled out her cell phone and called Henry, and Phoebe called Coop.

"Hey Henry..... Guess what?....Prue's back!.....yeah, she's a white lighter and a witch like me!.....Can you meet us at P3?....Okay see you in a little bit. Henry's going to meet us at P3." Paige said as she hung up her cell phone.

"So is Coop ." Phoebe told them all.

They all went to P3. Phoebe was dancing with Coop, Piper was holding Chris ,Leo, Andy, and Henry were talking, Prue was taking care of Wyatt and Christie and Billie were talking by themselves at a table..

Paige was left alone, by herself. Paige felt like they didn't care now that Prue was back. Paige flt like they didn't need her anymore. Paige felt out of felt tears in her eyes. Tears soon began to spill down her cheek, So she ran. She ran to her car and drove back to her house. She flung open the door and slammed it behind her. She ran into her bedroom and sat down on the bed and started sobbing.

Meanwhile at P3......

"It's getting late guys." Piper said. "I think Leo and I should take the boys and go home and go to sleep."

"Okay, Well I probably should go home with Coop and get some rest. I've been really tired lately."

"Hey, Where's Paige?" Prue asked as she handed Wyatt to Leo.

"What do you mean? She's right...." Phoebe looked around but she didn't see Paige anywhere. "She was just right... I saw her here a while ago."

"Maybe she got tired and went home?" Christie suggested.

"Maybe." Piper said.

"We'll go and look for her on the way home." Billie said.

"Okay, thanks Billie." Phoebe said.

Coop and Phoebe left to go home. Christie and Billie went to look for Paige.

"Ill go home to our house and see if she's there." Henry said.

"All right." Prue said. Leo and Piper then said goodbye to Prue and Andy and started to leave.

Piper suddently turned around. "Wait Prue."

"Yeah?" Prue replied.

"Can you and Andy look here at P3 for Paige and then come home if you find her even if you don't find her come back to the manor you can have your old bedroom back."

"Okay, Piper." She replied.

Prue quickly walked away from Andy and started scouring P3 for Paige. Andy had the feeling she was avoiding him.

"Prue."Andy asked. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you." Prue said. "I am looking for Paige."

"You're avoiding me." He told her.

"I am not." Prue replied.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine maybe I am!" Prue said."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because then you'll be safe." She said.

"Prue..." Andy began to say.

"Why couldn't I save you?!" Prue asked.

"I wasn't meant to be saved." Andy told her.

"Well, it's my fault you're dead!" Prue told him. Andy put one hand of his on her shoulder and then used his other hand to lift up her chin so she was looking at him.

"Listen to me Prue it's not you're fault I died. Okay? It was my time." Prue beganto cry and Andy put his arms around her and held her while she cried.

Author's note: I will try to update my stories more. And I will try to make the next chapter of this story even longer. Tell me what you think of this chapter.


	9. I love you

Charmed a New beginning chapter 9 I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. I never will. If I did then they're would be another season and Prue would have come back in it along with Andy.

Paige was at the manor. In her old bedroom which used to be Prue's and now it was again now that she was back. She knew that they would find her here eventually.

Meanwhile at P3 Prue sensed Paige. She pulled herself out of Andy's embrace. "I know where of Paige is." She told him. He toke her hand and they orbed. No one saw them though they had ducked behind the counter. Prue and Andy orbed into her old bedroom and she saw Paige lying there crying.

"Paige." Prue said.

Paige turned and saw her. "Leave me alone." Paige turned back around and laid down again.

"Paige." She said as she sat on the bed next to her. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" She laughed bitterly. She climbed off the bed and stood in front of her. "You want to know what's the matter? My older sister who was dead comes back as a white lighter along with her old boyfriend, and a friends older sister; and everyone is talking to them, paying attention to them and ignoring me like I don't matter, like I don't exist, and Like I never existed."

"Paige," Prue began as she stood up. "that's not true. You do matter."

"No I don't." Paige said tears flowing down her cheeks. "If I mattered then why did they ignore me? huh?. Piper, and Phoebe don't need me anymore. They have you. The one they wanted to be there helping them fight evil evil all along, not me."

"Paige, they do need you." She told her youngest sister.

"No they don't." She argued.

"Maybe they don't need you to fight evil," Prue said to Paige with tears forming in her eyes. "but they need you as a sister."

"yeah right." Paige said, "They don't need me."

"Well I do." Prue said.

Paige looked at her in surprise. "I love you Paige, okay. I love you and I 'll never stop loving you. You're my sister; my little baby sister." Paige began to cry. Prue put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Paige hugged her sister back. That's what she needed to hear. Those three words to know that her sister cared about her.

Leo, Henry, Coop, Pheobe, Piper holding Chris, and Leo holding Wyatt came into the manor.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled. "Are you here?"

"Quiet Phoebe!" Piper told her. "Chris and Wyatt are sleeping now."

"Sorry." Phoebe apologized. "I'm just worried about Paige."

"I know me too." Piper told her. "Henry can you take Chris and put him in his crib in Phoebe's old room?"

"Sure." Henry toke Chris from Piper and walked up the stairs with him, followed closely by Leo carrying Wyatt.

Phoebe and Piper ran upstairs to find Prue in her old room holding Paige who was crying.

"Paige are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Paige replied as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"You worried us," Piper told her. "when you ran off."

"I know I'm sorry." Paige told Phoebe and Piper. Paige got up off the bed and hugged Piper and Phoebe. "I love you all."

"We love you too, Paige." Pheobe told her as and Piper hugged her back.

**Authors note: I know it's very short but I have a writers block right now. Any ideas are welcome. If you see any spelling errors or punctuation errors feel free to point them out.**


	10. Getting Ready for The Holidays

Charmed

A New Begining

Chapter 10

Author's note / Disclaimer: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy with School and other things Plus I had **major** writer's block but then an Idea hit me today. :)

**Warning:** _There will be a big time skip. I might do some flashbacks later though to show exactly what happened in between this chapter and the last chapter._

* * *

As the months went on the four sisters became really close. They had a few demon attacks here and there, and well everywhere. Prue had moved back into the manor and had her old room back; which had been Paige's for a while after her death. Andy and Prue had also started seeing each other and were now engaged. Phoebe had her and Coops' baby; a little girl that they named Prudence Johanna; but they called her "PJ". Paige was now pregnant with twins.

It was now December. The four sisters and their husbands (or in Prue and Andy's case Fiance) had started decorating the Manor for Christmas.

"Coming through!" Phoebe called as she walked down the stairs carrying a box of ornaments; just nearly missing Paige. "Whoops! Sorry Paige!" She apoligized.

"It's okay." She told her sister, "No harm done." Paige walked up the stairs to the attic to grab another box of Christmas decorations.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Prue, Piper and Phoebe along with Andy had begun to decorate the Christmas tree which they had set up in the living room. They had bought the Tree earlier that morning. Henry went to help Paige with the decorations.

"Henry it's fine I've got it!" Paige told him,

"Just let me help you!" He replied.

"No!" She shouted. "I can handle one box of decorations."

"Paige." He pleaded with her.

"Fine." She gave in handing him the box of decorations.

"Thank you." He said he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She followed him down the stairs and into the living room.

Coop was upstairs with Leo keeping an eye on the kids. Coop was holding little PJ while Leo was playing with Wyatt and Chris. PJ began to cry all of a sudden. Coop tried to settle her down but nothing seemed to work. He beamed downstairs into the living room with her. "Phoebe." Coop said.

Phoebe put the ornament on the tree that was in her hand and walked over to Coop. "What's the matter Sweetie?" she said taking their daughter from her husband.

"I don't know." He told her, "I've tried everything."

Phoebe sat down on the couch and began to nurse her daughter who immediately settled down. "So that's what you want baby girl? huh?"

Henry joined the others in decorating the Christmas tree. Leo brought Wyatt and Chris downstairs and helped them along with his wife Piper to decorate the Christmas tree too.

* * *

A demon all of a sudden shimmered in. "Behind you Paige!" Prue called in demon nearly hit Paige with a fireball but Paige orbed out of the way just in time. Prue waved her arm and sent the Demon flying into the wall. Piper threw her hands exasperated freezing the demon in the process. "Can't we ever get a break? It's almost Christmas for god's sake!"

Phoebe handed PJ to Coop who beamed with her upstairs as well as Henry. Leo orbed the boys (Wyatt and Chris) upstairs with Andy. Phoebe levitated Kicking the demon. The girls quickly said a spell.

_All demons in this place _

_With be removed from time and space_

_No longer will you bother us_

_Will this spell you will bust._

They all looked at Paige. "What?!" She said, "It was the first thing that came to mind." The demon was destroyed.

"May the Object of my ojection become but a dream as I cause this scene to become unseen." Piper said. The room went back to the way it was before the demon attacked.

"Demon's gone you can bring the kids back down!" Prue called.

The guys came back down with the kids. Coop with PJ, Andy with Wyatt, and Leo with Chris. They finished where they left off decorationg the Christmas Tree.

"Hey guys need some help?" Billie asked coming in the Front door with Christie trailing behing her.

"Sure!" Piper told them, "Grab something and hang it up somewhere." The girls and the guys began to hang up more Christmas decorations in Various places.

* * *

**Author's note / Disclaimer: Sorry it's so Short. I'll try to update more frequently. _Merry Christmas to all and to all a Goodnight! :) :D_**


	11. The End

Chamed A New Begining

chapter 11

The Epilouge

Author's note / Disclaimer: This is the end to this story. I hope you all like it. :)

**Warning: There is another Big time skip. **

* * *

As the years went By Prue and Andy had gotten married and had four kids; Three boys and two girls. They named them Patrick Andrew Halliwell Trudeau (Not sure how to spell his last name), Peter Victor Halliwell Trudeau, Phillip Page Trudeau, and Purity Piper Phoebe Halliwell Trudeau.

Paige had given birht to her twin daughters; Which she named Tamera Patricia and Kat Penelope Matthews Mitchill. She then orbed Henry Jr. sometime later out of his desceased mothers' womb and they adopted him. They later had another daughter which They named Charlotte Prudence Matthews Mitchill.

Piper had her Daughter Prudence Melinda Halliwell and was now pregnant again with another daughter.

Phoebe had her four more daughters After PJ (Prudence Johanna), Parker Morina Halliwell, Peyton Rhiannon Halliwell, Pixie Eleanor Halliwell and Presley Faye Halliwell. They had adopted a child a little boy who's parents were unfortunately killed by demons and Coop and Phoebe took him in and named him Paul.

Years Later after all of their kids had grown up; They soon took over the job of fighting demons and warlocks. They all had become closer over the years. Piper still owned her Club P3; Which She renamed P4 after Prue's return, Leo was the Charmed ones White Lighter still along with Andy and Paige.

Billie and Christie were now living together in their own apartment. Christie with her sister Billie's help had redeemed herself and repented for all of her mistakes. Billie and Christie decided they didn't want kids and we happy just being surrogate Aunts for the Charmed ones children.

They were all one big happy family. There we still struggles and demon attacks; but somehow they all made it through alive and well. They could face whatever came their way.

* * *

Author's note: I know this is short but I needed to finish this story to work on others I have still in progress. If you'd like me to write more to this or write a sequel let me know and as soon as I have finished a few more of my fanfics I'll work on a sequel to this with their kids being the main focus If you'd like me too.


End file.
